


Blind Love

by GreenBird (lovestryker)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestryker/pseuds/GreenBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Prompt - prompt is at the end as it has huge spoilers in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Love

Jared startled as his friend, Chad, made a gagging sound next to him.

“They’re kissing again,” Chad said, his tone laced with disgust.  “My parents don’t do that, thank the Gods.”

Jared glanced across the temple meeting room and grinned when he realized that his parents were kissing and whispering to each other.  At eleven, most of Jared’s friends thought that it was gross, but Jared didn’t.  He never had.  Seeing his parents so in love and happy together made Jared feel safe.

“I think it’s nice,” he said, giving Chad a none too gentle shove.

“You’re so strange, Jared,” Chad replied, but he was smiling.  “Let’s get out of here.  The kitchen should be empty by now, and I’ll bet we can sneak some cookies.”

Never one to turn down sweets, Jared quickly followed Chad out of the hall.  He gave one last look over his shoulder at his parents.  He couldn’t wait until he met his other half.

**_FIVE YEARS LATER_ **

Jared leaned his pitchfork against the stable wall and walked over to his satchel, pulling out an apple and feeding it to the horse whose stall he’d just cleaned.  She was one of his favorites, and she nudged his shoulder with her nose before delicately taking the apple from his hand.  He patted her neck and moved on to the next stall.  He only had three more to go, and then he was free for the evening.

His parents weren’t well off, but his father’s job as a carpenter made them comfortable enough.  Jared worked at the village stables a few hours after school each day to earn some extra coins.  It was hard work, but being around the animals was something Jared enjoyed, so he couldn’t complain.

He could have been done with school last year, like Chad and many boys Jared’s age had been.  They traded the classroom for apprenticeships, but Jared enjoyed school too much to go that route.  Being a teacher was an uncommon profession for men, but not unheard of, and Jared thought that was what he’d like to do.  The extra coins he was making at the stable would go a long way to secure him a spot at the temple where he could be trained to be an educator.  

“Good afternoon, Jared,” Sandy said as she stopped in front of the stall he was mucking.  “How are you today?”

Jared wiped his forehead and leaned on his pitchfork, giving Sandy a smile that he hoped wasn’t too encouraging.  She was a sweet, pretty girl, and she was obviously interested in Jared, but Jared just didn’t feel the same way about her, but she couldn’t seem to take the hint.  After watching how in love his own parents were, and seeing both of his older brothers happily married Jared knew that he’d never be able to settle down until he found _the one_. 

Chad thought he was crazy.  Boys and girls alike had shown interest in Jared.  He was tall, and seemingly getting taller by the day, with a wide, dimpled grin, and a mess of chestnut hair.  It wasn’t just his good looks that drew people to him, but his sunny personality, quick wit, and kind-heartedness.  Jared turned them all down as gently as he could.  He was saving himself, and he knew that it would be worth it in the end.  Chad was of the school of thought of sowing his oats before being forced to settle down.  It was a point that they could never agree upon.

“I’m fine, Sandy.  How are you?”

Sandy smiled coyly.  “I’m doing well.  I was wondering if you’d like to have dinner with me this evening.”

Jared sighed, “It’s nice of you to offer, but I don’t think so.”

Sandy looked disappointed, then irritated, and finally resigned.  “You’re going to make someone very happy someday, Jared Padalecki.”

He gave her a rueful grin, thankful that she seemed to finally accept the situation.  “I hope so.”

Jared finished up at the stable an hour later, and after quickly washing up he made his way to the temple.  Jared had been deep in thought since his encounter with Sandy.  He knew that he was still young, but the fact was that many kids his age had already married and started families.  His older brothers had been eighteen and nineteen respectively when they’d gotten married, and his parents both seventeen when they’d wed.  He knew he had time, but he was impatient.  It felt like he’d been waiting his entire life to meet his mate, and he was disappointed that he’d not even found someone he’d want to even consider.

The temple was cool and silent, most people home with their families for dinner.  Jared lit a candle and then knelt, bending his head in prayer.  He’d been raised in the temple, his parents teaching him the importance of the Gods from a young age.  He had more faith than most boys his age, and he went to the temple as often as he could to pray.  This day though, his prayers were tinged with desperation.  He wasn’t sure why, but the visit from Sandy had left him feeling uneasy, doubting that he’d ever find someone.  He knew he was being irrational, but that didn’t stop him from praying more urgently and fervently than ever before.

His sleep that night was filled with confusing images, causing him to toss and turn, and he woke feeling restless and sick.  He rubbed at his eyes as he sat up, not understanding what was wrong.  He blinked a few times, but the world remained black.  He rubbed at his eyes again and again, until the flesh around them was raw and red, but still the world remained stubbornly blank.  Jared was blind.

**_FOUR YEARS LATER_ **

Jared swept his cane back and forth across the path in front of him.  He knew the trail through the woods as well as he knew the layout of his parent’s home.  He spent at least a couple of hours each day in the forest, alone but for his dog, Duke, a chocolate lab mix who acted as Jared’s protector. 

Truthfully, Jared spent most of every day with Duke as his only companion, no matter if he was in the forest or not.  Jared’s parents had taken him to healers and priests all across the countryside when he’d first been struck blind, but no one could find any physical cause for his affliction.  Everyone just told him over and over that it was the will of the Gods.  Jared’s positive and optimistic nature had morphed over the years until he was faithless and bitter, a mere shell of the boy he’d once been.

His family still loved him and tried their best to make him happy, and Chad still came around, but most people avoided him now, unsure of how to approach a blind and dramatically different Jared.  He continued to work in the stables each day, the animals’ unconditional acceptance the brightest point in his life.  He’d had to argue to keep the position, but once they stable master had seen that Jared could still do is work just as well as when he was sighted he’d reluctantly agreed.  There were the occasional missteps: an overturned bucket, help to find a tool that hadn’t been put away properly, but nothing that was truly disruptive.  In fact, Jared was the most reliable groom in the stable.

A few more yards and Jared could hear the rushing of water, and he turned from the main trail toward the sound.  Around two bends and down a small incline and he and Duke were at their favorite spot. A small waterfall, wide, but no more than eight feet tall emptied into a shallow, clear pool that fed into a small stream that lead a mile or so into a larger river.  There were several large, flat stones surrounding the side of the pool that Jared approached from, some in the sun and some shaded by tall Elms.  Jared and Duke would spend time relaxing on the stones and swimming in the pool every day that the weather permitted.  No one ever came there; it was very out of the way, and Jared considered it his spot.  He could daydream about what could have been, or simply let his mind drift.  He thought he would like to live there if he could.

Duke barked and nudged at Jared’s knee, anxious to get in the water.  Jared laughed and patted the dog’s head before removing his shoes and simple linen trousers and shirt.  He carefully laid them on a rock with his cane and satchel on top and slid into the water.

He swam and played with Duke until they were both breathing hard and ready for a break, and then they both settled on one of the rocks in the sun to dry off.  Jared was just drifting off to sleep when he heard horse hooves and Duke began to growl.  He hastily dressed.  Even when he would come here before his blindness, he’d never seen another person there and he wasn’t sure what to make of it now. 

He stepped off the rock at onto the trail head, Duke next to him and his cane in his hands like a sword.

He heard laughter, and was fairly confident that there were two horses and riders, and his body tensed as he tracked their progress around the final bend.  Next to him Duke growled low in his throat, and Jared took one hand from his cane to place on the dog’s head as the horses came to a stop a few feet away from them.

There was silence for several long, tense seconds before Jared spoke.  “Who are you?” he asked, trying to sound as determined and self-assured as possible.  “There’s nothing for you here.”

One of the horses nickered and stamped its hooves, and a male voice came from in front and to Jared’s left, “And who are you to say so?  Do you know who-“

Another voice, this time from the right cut him off.  Male, low and rough.  While the first voice was common, forgettable, the second was one that Jared instantly wanted to hear again.

“Chris, that’s enough.”  Jared could tell when the speaker of that voice turned from his companion back to Jared.  “I apologize, we did not mean to startle you.  We seem to have taken a wrong turn, and when we heard water we thought it would be a good opportunity to allow our horses to rest and drink while we regrouped.”

Jared relaxed a fraction, unsure of what made him feel as though the voice’s owner was trustworthy.  He heard the men dismount and shook his head as Duke rushed from his side, all signs of aggression gone.  Jared could just imagine that the dog was sniffing the men, hoping to make two new friends. 

“Some guard dog,” he mutter to himself ruefully.

“Is it okay if we allow our horses to drink?”

“Of course,” Jared replied as he stepped off the path to make room.  He didn’t check the ground with his cane first, and tripped over a branch.  He was quick to right himself though, but still reddened when he heard the first man exclaim over his blindness. 

“I’m blind, not deaf or stupid,” Jared said stiffly. 

“Please excuse my companion,” came the voice to the right, sounding chagrined.  “He doesn’t mean to be an idiot; he simply can’t help it.”

“Hey!”

Jared laughed, the sound surprising him.  He didn’t have much occasion for laughter.  He gathered his manners before thrusting his hand out in the direction he thought the men were standing.  “I apologize for my rudeness.  I am Jared, and my dog is Duke.”

He heard the men approach him before one of them grabbed his hand in a quick and firm shake.  The man’s hand was smaller than Jared’s own, rough and dry and when he spoke, Jared could tell that he was several inches shorter than he was.  “I apologize.  I was just surprised.  I’m Chris, and this is Je-“

And then the smaller hand was replaced with one much more equal in size to Jared’s, and the other voice cut in, “I am Ross, and it is a pleasure to meet you, Jared.”

Jared felt a zing go up his arm as he felt and heard Ross at the same time.  His hand was also rough, though not as much so as Chris’, and his voice came from closer to Jared’s ears, meaning that the man was probably much closer in height to Jared.

Jared held Ross’ hand longer than necessary, and when he realized he quickly jerked back.  “It’s ni…nice to meet you, too.”

He heard Chris lead the horses to the water, but he was aware that Ross still stood close to him.  He used his cane to make his way back onto the trail, unsure of what to do.  “I’ll just get out of your way.”

Ross grabbed his arm, but quickly let go when Jared jumped at the contact.  “I apologize,” he said quickly.  “Would you stay a while?  Perhaps have lunch with us?”

Jared thought he’d stay with Ross forever if he would just keep talking, but he hesitated so Ross continued.

“We have plenty of food, and you’re obviously familiar with the area, perhaps you can help us find our way.”

“Okay, yes, if you’re sure.  I can just give you directions.  There’s no need to share your food with me.”

“Please, it’s the least we can do in exchange for your help.  And,” Ross paused to clear his throat, “I would enjoy eating with you.”

They settled on the rocks and Ross passed around thick chunks of bread, crisp on the outside and soft on the inside, and slices of rich cheese.  Though it was simple food, it was of a much higher quality than Jared had expected.

“Did you steal this from the Royal kitchens?” he asked in jest.

Chis snorted, and Ross let out a nervous chuckle, “No, no of course not.  I would never steal food!”  He quickly changed the subject and Jared thought little of it.

Sooner than he’d like, Jared felt the sun shift and knew he had to be on his way or he’d be late getting to the stables.

“You work in at a stable?” Chris asked in surprise.

“Chris!” Ross hissed, but Jared just waved it off.  Most people were surprised when they found that not only did Jared hold a job, but that it was manual labor.

“I worked in the stable before my blindness.  No reason to stop.”

He gave them directions back to the main trail, and then on toward the Capital.  Jared’s small village, Riverdale, wasn’t far from Winchester, but it was one of only two small villages to its West, the other being Ashborn.  The rest of the settlements of the kingdom were to the East, so they didn’t see many visitors.  “I’m not sure how you got so far off the trail,” he remarked.

“We were visiting Ashborn.”

“That explains it then,” Jared remarked.  “The section of road where you should have turned can be very confusing if you’re not familiar with it.”

“Thank you for your help, Jared.  It was a pleasure to meet you.”

“You too, Ross,” Jared said.  “Safe travels back to Winchester.”

Jared started down the trail but he hadn’t gotten far when he heard footsteps behind him, and Ross calling out to him.  “I was just wondering, do you come to this spot often?”

“Yes, every day if I can.”

“Perhaps I could find you here again?”

“Perhaps,” Jared replied, not even trying to keep the smile from his face. 

****

Jensen had known it was coming, and he guessed he should have at least been pleased that Chris waited until they were definitely out of Jared’s range of hearing.

“What was that all about, _your highness_?  Or should I just call you Ross now?”

Jensen sighed and slowed his horse to a walk right next to Chris.  “He didn’t treat me like the crown prince.”

“That’s because he couldn’t see you, and you didn’t tell him.”

“I _know_ that.  But it was…refreshing.”

“And you think he’s handsome, don’t you?” Chris asked with a smug grin.  “I see where this is going now.”

Jensen blushed.  “Maybe.  Is that so bad?”

Chris quickly turned serious.  “No, it’s not so bad, but where could this possibly go Jensen?  He’s a commoner, and a blind one at that.  There’s no future there.”

“I know.  I _know,_ okay?  Just, it would be nice to have a friend.  Someone who would only know _me_ , and not all of the baggage that comes along with my title.”

“You have me.”

Jensen gave him a grateful smile.  “I know I do.  It’s just…”

“I get it.  Just, friends with the guy and no more okay?  I know how you can be.  Chat with him a few times, get it out of your system.  Don’t get in over your head.”

“Yes, _Mom_ ,” Jensen snarked.  “Now, are you going to let the prince beat you back to the castle?” he asked as he spurred his horse into a run.

****

Jared had been filled with excitement over the next few days, hoping to see Ross again.  He got to his spot earlier, and stayed later, but by day five he resigned himself to the fact that Ross probably wasn’t coming back.  He was disappointed and angry with himself.  He should have known better than to get his hopes up.  No one wanted to spend time with a blind guy.  What did he have to offer?

Two weeks to the day that he’d met Ross, as he and Duke rounded the last bend to their spot, Jared heard laughter and stopped in his tracks.  Duke had no such hesitation, and with a happy yip took off from Jared’s side, and it was only a few seconds before he heard Duke’s nails clicking on the boulder and Ross’s voice greeting him.

Jared continued on the path and was soon greeted by Ross and Chris.  “You’re just in time for lunch, Jared.  Would you please join us?” Ross asked.

“If you’re sure,” Jared replied, not wanting to intrude, or to get his hopes up again.

“Oh, he’s sure,” he heard Chris mutter.

“Shut up,” Jensen hissed back.  “Chris here was just leaving to run an errand in Ashborn.  Would you be able to keep me company for a few hours?”

Jared heard Ross and Chris whispering angrily to each other, but it didn’t last long before he heard Chris get up to leave.

“So, would you?”

“Would I what?” Jared asked, feeling confused.

“Eat lunch and keep me company for a bit.”

“Oh.  Yes, if you’re sure.”

“I’m very sure.  I came here to see you, after all.”

“Oh,” Jared said quietly, unsure of how to respond.

“I’m very sorry that it took me so long to get back here,” Jensen said as he handed Jared a sandwich.  “I tried to get away sooner, but I have a demanding job.”

“I didn’t think that you would come back,” Jared said, and instantly felt embarrassed that he’d admitted it.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

Jared scoffed, “Why?  Because I’m blind?  What could I offer that would be interesting to you?”

“I have a feeling that there is much, much more to you than your blindness, and I want to learn all there is to know about you.”

“I…I don’t know what to say.”

“Then let’s eat, and we can talk after.”

By the time the food was gone, the conversation was flowing freely.

Ross hadn’t been joking when he’d said that he wanted to learn all there was to know about Jared.  He asked question after question, and it wasn’t until that evening, when Jared was at the stables, that he realized that Ross had hardly told him anything about himself.

Jared could tell by the feel of the sun that it was time to leave for work, and he could hear Chris’s horse coming down the trail.  “I’ve really enjoyed spending time with you, Ross.  I don’t…I don’t have a lot of friends,” he said quietly.

“It’s their loss,” Ross replied.  “I apologize again for not being able to see you sooner.  Perhaps we could meet again in three days time?”

“I’d like that,” Jared replied as he got to his feet and whistled for Duke.  “I’ll look forward to seeing you again.”

**

Three days later and Jared and Duke got to their spot a bit early.  It had rained the last two days, keeping them inside, and they were both anxious for a swim.  Jared stripped down to his loose underwear and slipped into the cool water.  His plan was to be in and out of the water, dried and dressed before Ross and Chris showed up.  However, he quickly lost track of time, and with the rush of the waterfall filling his ears he didn’t hear Ross approach.

“Jared,” Ross called.  “I’m here with lunch.”

Duke bounded out of the water, shaking himself off and spraying Chris in the process, much to Ross’s delight. 

Jared climbed out a bit more slowly, knowing that the rocks would be slippery.  He stretched a moment in the sun, and reached down for his towel when he heard Ross choke out his name, followed by a snigger from Chris.  Jared froze, realizing he was practically naked in front of two people he barely knew.

“S-sorry.  I’ll get dressed.”  He thought he heard Chris say something about not rushing, but that couldn’t be right.  He didn’t know what he looked like, but he was sure he was nothing special.  He still saw himself as a gawky, too tall, funny looking kid, and even though his mama told him that he’d grown into a handsome young man, he wasn’t taking her word for it.

“Bye, Jared,” Chris called.

“Bye,” Jared replied, the response muffled as he pulled his tunic over his head.

“I’m on the rock to your left,” Jensen said as Jared stooped to pick up his cane.

Jared joined Jensen, reaching into his satchel and pulling out two small pies.  “I thought I’d bring us dessert,” he said shyly.

“Is it apple?” Ross asked excitedly.

“Yes, I remember you said it was your favorite,” Jared answered, feeling himself blush.  He knew that Ross didn’t feel like _that_ for him.  He was sure that he was imagining the connection he felt between them, and he once again cursed his blindness.  He would give anything to be able to see Ross, to read his expressions, and watch his reactions.  The thought immediately sobered him.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Ross asked, sounding concerned.

“Nothing, just-“

“Just what?” Ross prompted gently.

“Sometimes I just hate being blind so much.”  He cleared his throat and forced some levity into his voice as he asked what Ross had brought for lunch.

As they ate, Jared started to feel comfortable once again.  Ross might not be interested in him as anything more than a friend, but he obviously was interested in friendship with him, and Jared would take what he could get.  It was nice to be with someone who didn’t know him from _before_.  Someone who didn’t compare the before and after.  Someone who was interested in him for him, not out of a sense of duty or obligation.

“So is Chris off to see his girl?”

“Yes, though I don’t think she’d consider herself his girl just yet.”

“Why?  He talks like they’re almost betrothed.” 

Ross laughed.  “In his mind.  She lets him take her to lunch, and on occasion dinner, but she’s making him work for her attention.  He’s not used to that, but it’s good for him.  And I’ve seen them together.  He’s gone for her, and I think that she’s headed that way about him.”

“And what about you?” Jared asked quietly.

“What about me?”

“Is there a girl…someone you’re gone for?”

“There might be,” Ross answered back just as quietly.  “But, it’s complicated.  My family expects certain things from me, and I have to put my duty to them first.”

“That hardly seems fair.  Love and happiness should always come first.”

Ross gave a bitter laugh.  “Try telling that to the Kind and Queen.”

“What?” Jared asked, confused.

“Oh, that’s…that’s just what I call them sometimes.  My parents.  Uh, just because they’re kind of…bossy.”

“But, you’re an adult.   Or, I assume you are.  I guess I’ve never really asked.”

“Yes, I’m about four years older than you, but that’s just not how it works.  But what about you?”

Jared sighed.  “Oh, I could choose.  In fact, my parent’s would probably be happy to have me move out.  Even my younger sister is gone, married, so they could have the cottage to themselves.  But working at the stables doesn’t pay much.”

“You just haven’t found anyone?”

“Funny.  No one is going to marry the blind guy.”

“Why not?”

“Please don’t be cruel, Ross,” Jared whispered.

“I’m not!  I swear I’m not.”  Jared jumped as Ross took one of his hands.  “Sight or not, you’re amazing.  Any girl would be blessed by the Gods to have you.”

Jared could hear the sincerity in Ross’s voice, and he realized just how close they were.  He could smell the tangy citrus of cologne, and feel the heat of Ross’s body not just in his hand, but along his side as well.  It made him feel bold, courageous, reckless.  He leaned forward, hoping that his lips would land somewhere at least close to Ross’s.  He felt and heard Ross’s shocked breath, and he could tell he was going to hit his target.

Unfortunately, the sound of hooves and Duke’s excited barking startled them apart before the kiss could actually happen.  Chris shouted a greeting as he came around the corner, and Ross let go of Jared’s hand with a sigh.

“We need to get going Je-Ross.  I’m late getting back, and you have that dinner tonight.”

Ross cursed under his breath, and Jared could feel him quickly gathering his things.  “I’m so sorry to rush off like this.  I’ll be back to visit again soon.  I promise.”

Jared felt a feather light touch along his cheek, and if wasn’t so in tune with his senses, he might have missed it.  As it was, he felt the brush of Ross’s fingertips long after the man was gone.

**

“Jensen, darling, your father and I would like to speak to you privately,” his mother, the Queen, said just as Jensen was trying to make his escape after another tedious dinner with visiting royalty from a neighboring kingdom.  There was always another dinner, another visiting duke, or earl, or this or that person to keep entertained.  It was exhausting.

Tonight’s dinner had actually been a bit better than most.  Jensen had been seated next to Princess Lilian of Balstone.  Jensen had met her a time or two before, and found her to be intelligent, charming, and in no way looking for a marriage proposal.  She was also a middle child, and like Jensen, had dreams of marrying for love and not duty.  She’d actually met someone she was hopeful her parents would approve of, and hearing her speak of her love made Jensen think of Jared.

It wasn’t surprising.  Despite Chris’s warning, Jensen had fallen head over heels for Jared.  Unlike Lilian, Jensen had no illusions that his parent’s would give him their blessing.

Jensen followed the Queen into his father’s private study, and took a seat across from them in front of the fire.

“You seemed to be getting on well with Princess Lilian,” his mother remarked, and it was all Jensen could do to keep from rolling his eyes.  He should have known.

“Yes,” Jensen agreed, not wanting to give his mother any false hope.

“That’s good, son,” his father said.  “You like her?”

Jensen suddenly had a bad feeling, “Yes, she’s very nice.”

“Just nice?” his mother prompted.

“She’s very intelligent?  I’m not sure what you’re getting at here, ma’am.”

“Jensen, it’s time for you to settle down.”

The bad feeling intensified.

“A merger with Balstone would be a great boon for us,” the King continued.  “We discussed it with the King and Queen tonight at dinner, and they agree.  A marriage between you and Lilian is in the best interest of both of our kingdoms.”

“What?” Jensen asked in outrage.  He stood up from the sofa and ran his hands through his hair as he tried to calm himself down.  “You’ve decided my whole future over one discussion at a state dinner?”

“Don’t take that tone with me,” the King threatened.  “Of course not.  We’ve been discussing the possibility with them for several months.  We just made the final decision tonight.”

“And I have no say in this?  Lilian has no say in this?  She’s in love with someone else!  She told me tonight, and she seemed very certain that her parents would approve of the match.”

His father waved a hand dismissively.

“She’s mistaken, Jensen,” his mother said calmly.  “This is a good thing, dear.  You two seem to get along well.  You spoke with her all through dinner, which is much more than you usually do with your dinner companions.”

“You think a nice conversation over dinner constitutes the basis for a successful marriage?” Jensen asked incredulously.

“I won’t warn you again about your tone, son,” the King snapped.

Jensen just shook his head and looked at his parents in dismay.

His father sighed.  “Jensen we want you to be happy.  To settle down, have a family.  I wish we could let you choose your spouse for yourself, but you’ve known since you were young that an arranged marriage was the most likely scenario.  Binding ourselves through marriage to Balstone is something that is in the best interest of the people of both kingdoms.  That has to be put before personal interests.  We’ll make a formal announcement in a fortnight.”

Jensen slowly stood and walked to the door.  He placed his hand on the knob, but before opening the door, he turned back to his parents.  “I understand that.  I do.  And I won’t fight it.  I had just hoped that I’d have at least some say.  Lilian isn’t the only one who has found someone.”

**

Jared was beside himself with anxiety.  It had been four days since their almost kiss, and Jared had been so sure that Ross was going to reciprocate, but it had been _four days_ and Jared couldn’t stop thinking about the almost kiss and what Ross had said about his duty to his family. 

It was later in the day, much later than the time Ross usually showed up, and Jared could feel rain in the air.  He began to gather his things, disappointment a sharp ache in his chest, when he heard a horse on the trail, which was strange, because Chris and Ross always came together.  Maybe it was someone else. 

“Jared,” he heard Ross exclaim at the same time that he heard him dismount.  “I am so very glad that you’re still here.”

Jared sat his satchel and cane back down on the boulder and waited for Ross to climb up next to him.  “I was just getting ready to leave.  I thought…I thought perhaps you weren’t coming back.”

“No, that’s not…could we sit, please?”

Jared nodded.  He’d never heard the tone of voice Ross was using.  It was bitter and hollow, and Jared didn’t like it one bit.

They sat facing each other, and Ross took Jared’s hands in his own.  It was a long time before he spoke, but Jared didn’t try to rush him.  He knew without a word being said that this was their last visit.  He wasn’t sure how he knew, he just did, and he wanted it to last as long as possible.

It had been silent for so long that Jared startled when Ross finally spoke. 

“Do you remember when I told you that I had to put my duty to my family first?”

Jared nodded, his throat tightening with emotion.

“Well, it’s time for that to happen.  My parents have arranged a marriage for me, and there’s no getting out of it.”

“Oh,” Jared said softly, not know what else to say in response.

“It’s not what I want,” Ross said, raising a hand and pressing it gently to Jared’s cheek.  “It’s not at all what I want, but I simply don’t have a choice.”

“Couldn’t you just run away,” Jared whispered, knowing he sounded like a little boy and not caring.

“Believe me, if I thought I could get away with it I would.  I’ve come up with plan after plan after plan, but none would work.  My parents have resources….  Anyway, I have a duty to more than just my family, and I can’t be selfish.”

Jared didn’t really know what Ross meant by that, but he understood.  He’d come to learn that Ross was one of the most kind and selfless people he’d ever met, and the fact that he was going along with the arranged marriage while disappointing, wasn’t surprising.

“So what…what I’ve come here to tell you,” Ross said, his words choked out and thick with emotion, “is that I can’t see you anymore.  It’s too hard, I’ve come to care for you too much, and knowing that-“ his voice broke.

Jared slowly raised his hand to Ross’s face, only slightly off center as he placed his fingers over Ross’s lips.  “I understand.”

Ross let out a wounded sound at that, and Jared felt tears against his hand.  “I do.  I’m not saying that I like it, or that it’s how I had hoped things would turned out, but I do understand and I’d expect nothing less from you.  Even if we never see each other again, I want you to know that your friendship has become the most important thing in my life.”

“Jared,” Ross whispered against Jared’s fingertips

“Please, let me say this.”  He felt Ross nod, and then Ross took Jared’s hands back into his own.

“When I lost my sight, I lost most of my friends.  It wasn’t their fault.  Really, it wasn’t even mine back then.  No one knew how to act around me, and my parents took me to healers and priest, anyone they thought could help.  I couldn’t continue with my classes, I couldn’t run and play or do anything that my friends could do.  Most of them just lost touch with me.  Then, as I got older and realized how much I was missing out on, I got bitter.  I’ve been unkind to my family and the few friends who did stand by me.  I was jealous and pessimistic, and I know that it was just easier to avoid me than deal with my poor attitude.

“But then I met you.  A total stranger who didn’t treat me as lesser because of my blindness.  Someone who wanted to know me, the real me.  You’ve made me realize that even though my life is different, there is still beauty in the world for me.  I do have something to offer.  It might not be much, but it’s something.  For that I will be forever grateful.  My Momma even told me the other day that it was like her Jared was coming back to her.

“Don’t mistake what I’m saying.  I am going to miss you more than I could possibly express, but your friendship has given me back a part of myself, and even though it will pain me to lose our visits, you will always remain an important part of my life.”

“Jared,” Ross said softly.  “I have to go.  I can’t…”  Jared felt Ross’s lips press against his cheek, and for the first time since he woke up blind so many years before, I saw flashes of white light.  It was shocking, and gone almost before it started, and so was Ross.

**

It had started to rain after Ross had left, and Jared had gathered his things, feeling an urgent and inexplicable need to get to the temple.  He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been there, but the intensity of the feeling that he needed to pray there couldn’t be ignored.

He was soaked by the time he reached the temple, and one of the priests greeted him with a towel.

“Jared my son, it is good to have you here.”

“Thank you, Father.  Could you help me find an empty spot to pray?”

“Of course.”

Jared settled in on his knees, and prayed to the Gods as he hadn’t in so long.  He prayed for Ross and for the blessing of his marriage, and he thanked the Gods for bringing Ross into his life.  He left feeling both the saddest and lightest he had felt in a long time.  It was strange, but even though he felt and almost unbearable loss knowing that he wouldn’t have Ross in his life again, he also felt more hopeful for his future than he had since he was a child.  It was confusing, but Jared decided not to question it.

Over the next week Jared visited the temple four more times, each time praying for Ross, and thanking the Gods for his friendship.  He didn’t return to the waterfall.  He knew that it would be too painful.  At the end of his fourth visit, one of the priests stopped him.

“Jared, may I speak with you,” she asked.

“Yes, but I’m sorry, I don’t recognize your voice.”

“Forgive me.  I am Diane.  I am in my final apprenticeship and have only been at this temple a few weeks.”

Jared joined her on a bench in a alcove near the back of the temple.

“I hope that you don’t mind, but I asked one of the older priests about you.  I was hesitant to approach you without having at least a bit of an idea of how you would react to what I am about to tell you.”

Jared didn’t know what to make of that, so he just nodded.

“Like I said, I’ve only been here for a few weeks, and the first time I saw you was when you came in earlier this week.  I didn’t think much of it at the time, but each night since then I’ve dreamt of you.”

“What?  Why?”  Jared knew that some of the priests had prophetic dreams, but he couldn’t imagine why one of them would be dreaming of him.

“It’s nothing alarming, I promise you.  In fact, it’s kind of…well, it’s strange.  I’ve had prophetic dreams off and on since I was a child.  Most of the time it’s a warning or a blessing for someone.  This dream seems to be neither of those things.  It’s actually very mundane.”

“Okay,” Jared said slowly, growing more confused.  “Are you sure it’s about me?”

“Oh yes, it is definitely about you.  The priest I spoke with about it said that I should tell you and encourage you to follow through.  That just because it seems mundane to me, it doesn’t mean that it will be to you.”

“So what is it?”

“In one week, the King and Queen of Winchester will host a small festival to announce the engagement of their son, Prince Jensen.  You should be there.”

“At the festival?”

“Yes.”

“Why?” Jared asked, completely baffled.

“Honestly?  I have no idea.  My dream shows you standing in the crowd, listening to the announcement.  That’s it.  But, the feeling that I wake up with leaves no room for argument that the Gods want you there.”

“I really don’t understand this at all.”

“I wish I had more to tell you.  But will you go?”

“I don’t know.  I don’t like crowds, and I haven’t been to Winchester since I was young.”

“Please Jared, at least consider it.  I don’t know why it’s important, I just know that it is.”

“I…sure, I’ll consider it, “ Jared said, feeling fairly certain that he wouldn’t consider it at all.

**

That night Jared had a dream about the ceremony.  The King and Queen were standing at the top of the palace steps, making an announcement, but that wasn’t the focus of Jared’s dream.  The focus was a man standing next to them.  He was tall, with short, brown hair, and was dressed as a royal.  In the dream knew that the man was Ross, though he had no idea what Ross was doing with the King and Queen.  Ross was staring right at Jared with a pleading expression on his face.

Jared mused over the dream at breakfast the next morning.  He’d not had a dream that vivid since he’d gone blind, and as the details faded, the feeling that Ross was willing him to understand something did not. 

Jared went to the temple again that evening after his work in the stable, and again he prayed for Ross and for his future.  That he would be happy with the mate his parents had chosen for him, and Jared thanked the Gods again for bringing Ross into his life.

That night he had the same dream, and it was even more vivid that the first time.  It left Jared disconcerted and off balance all day.  After work that evening he did something that he hadn’t done in years.  He sought out Chad.

Jared knew the way to Chad’s small cottage.  He’d been there plenty of times, but it was always at Chad’s invitation.  To say that Chad was shocked when he opened his door to find Jared on the other side would have been an understatement.

“Jared?” Chad scanned the area around and behind Jared.  “Are you okay?  Did something happen?”

“No, nothing happened.  I just need to talk with you.  May I come in?”

“Of course, yes, come in.  Just, you’d better take my elbow.  It’s a mess in here.”

After Chad had Jared safely seated he got them both a drink and joined him in the small living area.

“Don’t get me wrong, it’s great that you stopped by, but what’s going on?”

“It’s going to sound crazy, but I need you to help me get to Winchester in a few days.”

“Why?”

Jared explained about the Priestess and his own dreams.  Chad already knew a bit about Ross, though not the extent of Jared’s feelings for the man.  “I know that it sounds crazy, but I have to be there.”

“Well, you’ve come to the right place my friend.  You know I love crazy.”

Jared laughed.  “Thanks, Chad.”

Jared fell into bed that night feeling more content than he could ever remember feeling.  It was strange, because logically he knew that Ross was lost to him, but he just felt so hopeful, and even though he couldn’t figure out the connection, he knew that feeling was somehow directly related to Ross.  He had the same dream that night, but instead of the pleading look Ross had given him in the others, this time he just smiled at Jared, the corners of his eyes crinkling with the force of it.

**

The day of the announcement arrived quickly, and Jared was up and out of the house before his parents could ask any questions.  Chad grumbled about leaving so early, but Jared promised to buy him a pastry at the good bakery in Winchester, which seemed to mollify him.

The announcement was scheduled for 11:00 am, with a small carnival of sorts planned for after.  Jared knew it was ridiculous, he couldn’t see, but he wanted to be as close to the base of the stairs as possible.  A sense of urgency had overtaken him the closer they’d gotten to the Capital, and he was thankful that Chad wasn’t harassing him too much about it.

“You’re sure this is the right spot?” Jared asked Chad for at least the third time.

“Jared, I love you, but if you ask me that one more time I’m going to leave you to fend for yourself.”

“Okay, okay, it’s just…it is, right?  The right spot?  How I described?”

Chad sighed.  “Yes, you can feel the rope in front of you.  We’re as close to the steps as we can get.  The podium is to our left at the top of the steps, and the weird flower arrangement is directly in front of us, and there are two priests to the right of it.”

“Okay, okay good.”

Jared could feel the press of the crowd growing as they waited, and he was glad that he’d made Chad leave so early.  He listened to the excited chatter, everyone speculating on who would be announced as Prince Jensen’s bride-to-be. 

Jared still had no idea why he was there.  Ross had never told Jared what he did, other than to say he worked for his family.  It didn’t seem like being in the military fit that description, and Ross had certainly never given any indication that he was royalty.  Jared was lost in thought, turning things over and over in his mind, when a trumpet blast sounded and made him jump.

Chad reached over to steady him, and Jared turned his head in the direction the horn had sounded from.

“Announcing King William and Queen Isabelle of Winchester.”

The crowd cheered.

“Thank you for coming today,” Jared heard a deep, commanding voice say, and he was sure it was the King.  “Today is cause for celebration, as the Queen and I are pleased to announce the impending nuptials of our son, Prince Jensen, to Princess Lilian of Belstone.”

The crowd cheered once again.

“Their union will bond our two kingdoms forever, making us stronger, and improving the lives of all who live here.  The wedding will take place in one month’s time, and you are all invited to help us celebrate.”

The crowd cheered the loudest they had so far at that, and when they once again quieted, the King introduced Prince Jensen.

Jared was confused.  In his dream Ross had been there while the King had spoken, but now the Prince was going to speak, and that didn’t match up.  Had he been wrong?  Had the Gods once again made of fool of him?  But then he heard the Prince, and it felt as if everything around him froze.

“I,” the Prince paused to clear his throat, “I usually leave the public speaking to my father and older brother,” he said quietly, and a hush fell over the crowd as they strained to hear him.

Jared heard him just fine.  That wasn’t Prince Jensen, that was Ross.  He’d know that voice anywhere, but what was going on?  Why was Ross pretending to be the Prince?  And then it hit him, and he felt like an idiot.  Jensen _Ross_ Ackles.  _Prince_ Jensen Ross Ackles.  Everyone knew his name, even Jared.  Everything fell into place, and Jared gasped.

The Prince had been thanking the people for their support when he heard the gasp.  He’d not been focusing on anyone in the crowd, instead speaking to the statue in the middle of the square.  It helped him not to panic over speaking to so many people.  The gasp was loud in the quiet, and Jensen immediately zeroed in on where it had come from, and gasped himself when he saw Jared.  Jared who had tears running down his face and was trying unsuccessfully to get the man next to him to help him leave.  And that was it.  It was over.  Jensen could not believe that he ever thought he could leave Jared behind.  Marry someone else.

The crowd was starting to rumble, confused by the Prince’s sudden stop.  Jensen held up a hand.

“Jared, please wait.”

Jared froze, turning once again in the direction of Ross’s, no _Jensen’s_ voice.

Jensen turned toward his parents.  “I’m sorry.”  He then turned toward the crowd, “And I apologize to all of you, as well.  I know that a marriage to Prince Lilian of Belstone would be advantageous for both of our kingdoms, but I also know that she and I are both in love with other people.”  At that, Jensen headed down the steps straight for Jared.

“Jensen!  This is unacceptable.  Get back here this instant,” the King shouted, but for once Jensen totally ignored him.

Jensen pulled the rope from its holder and stood directly in front of Jared.

“I’m sorry I lied to you about who I am.”

Jared was still crying, so confused, so hurt.  Ross had lied to him.  It had to have all been a game.  There was no way a prince would fall in love with someone like him.

“Please, please don’t cry.  Give me a chance to explain.”

But Jared wasn’t listening, couldn’t listen.  He had to get out of there.

Jensen saw his chance slipping away, and he did the only thing he could think to do.  He grabbed Jared and kissed him.  At first it was a hard press of lips, almost painful in its pressure, but he didn’t let go, and the minute he felt Jared relax just a fraction, he softened it, and opened his lips over Jared’s.  It wasn’t long before Jared was kissing him back and the entire courtyard was in chaos.

Jensen pulled Jared closer to him, determined not to let him slip away even when the kiss ended.  Jensen looked into Jared’s normally vacant, slightly unfocused eyes, and was shocked to find Jared staring directly back at him.

They started at each other for a full ten seconds before Jared whispered, “I can see,” and then promptly passed out.

EPILOGUE

TWO WEEKS LATER

Jared and Duke swam, both of them anxious for Jensen to get to them, and they both clambered out of the water when they heard his horse approach.  Jared quickly toweled off and pulled on his clothes while Jensen spread out their lunch on one of the boulders.

_It had been the most hectic and best two weeks of their lives.  Jared had been unconscious for about thirty minutes after their kiss, and woke to find himself in the healers’ chambers in the palace, surrounded by a very worried Jensen and Chad, and irate King and Queen, a couple of healers, and the kingdom’s highest ranking priest._

_Jared looked up from his bed at all the faces staring down at him, realized he could see, and almost passed back out._

_The priest stepped forward.  “I remember you son.  You were struck blind at a young age, were you not?”_

_“Yes, sir,” Jared whispered._

_“I remember because it was such an unusual case.  I’d never seen anything like it before, nor had any of the other priests.  At the time we theorized that it was the will of the Gods, but to what end we were uncertain.  I did some research at the time, but as the years went by, I let it fall to the wayside.  I still remember what it was I learned though.”_

_He turned to Jensen, “Your Highness, may I see your right wrist?”_

_Jensen was holding Jared’s right hand in his own, and he held them both out toward the priest.  The Queen was standing right behind the priest, and they both saw the metallic gold symbol of the Goddess of Love on the inside of each of Jared and Jensen’s wrists._

_“What?” the Queen asked in surprise._

_Jensen turned their hands so that he could see and his eyes went wide when he saw the marks._

_“It is what I thought,” the priest said.  “Soul mates.  It’s very rare, thought it used to be quite common.  I remember seeing the marks only once before, when I was a boy.”_

_“Young man,” he turned directly to Jared.  “If I remember correctly, you were at the temple praying the night before you lost your sight.  Is that correct?”_

_Jared nodded._

_“Do you remember what you were praying about?”_

_Jared looked a little embarrassed.  “Yes, sir.  I was asking the Gods for a mate who would make me as happy as my parents.”_

_He glanced up at Jensen who beamed back at him._

_“I thought as much.  The Gods took your sight until you were united with your soul mate.  That is why no healers could find a physical cause of your blindness.  Because it was the will of the Gods.”_

_“Just wait a minute here,” the King interrupted.  “Jensen is to be married to Princess Lilian.  Not some, some commoner.”_

_The priest turned toward the King, “The will of the Gods comes before the will of a king.  You would do well to remember that.”_

“Did you bring the pie?” Jensen asked Jared as he sat down next to him and leaned in for a kiss.

“Of course I did.  You ‘reminded’ me often enough.”

Jensen laughed.  They’d found that being soul mates came with some extras.  They were able to sense each other’s emotions, and the priests said that once they were married and had consummated their bond, they might even be able to communicate telepathically.

“I may have thought of pie once or twice during my meeting this morning.”

“Did things go well?”

“Very well.  Princess Lilian is engaged to the man she wanted to marry, and when I left her parents and mine were putting the finishing touches on the new trade deal between our two kingdoms.”

“One more week,” Jared said as he leaned over and kissed Jensen.

“One more week,” Jensen agreed, smiling as he thought about their coming wedding, and their lifetime together.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jared has been a devout worshiper of the gods ever since he was a little boy. After seeing the happiness his parents have together, one day Jared prays to the gods to help him find his own true love some day. The next morning he wakes up completely blind. His mother tries to comfort him, saying that everything the gods do has a reason, but a distraught Jared grows bitter and over time starts to lose his faith. He has pretty much resigned himself to never finding his true love, that is until the day he meets Ross.
> 
> Jensen was well known for his almost unnatural good looks as well as his status as royalty. Unfortunately, this made finding someone to love who wasn't more interested in these two traits than they were in Jensen as a person pretty much impossible. One day while out with his bodyguard and friend Chris, he runs into a handsome young man named Jared. He is startled to find that Jared has been blind since he was a child. Wanting to get to know him better, he introduces himself by his middle name Ross so as not to give away his true identity and allow the two of them to get to know each other as just people. Wanting to see his friend happy, Chris grudgingly goes along with it.
> 
> The two grow closer and fall in love as Jensen struggles to keep Jared from learning about his other side. Part of Jensen feels guilty that he can thank Jared's blindness for giving them this chance. For reasons up to author, Jared eventually finds out who Jensen really is. He is understandably freaked out (he's been treating royalty as if they were a fellow commoner!) as well as hurt that Jensen has hidden this from him. Jared fears that Jensen has just been using him to play out some kind of fantasy of being like everyone else. Jensen passionately argues that he is still the Ross that Jared got to know and love, that Jensen never lied to him about anything important like how he loves him in return. As proof, he puts all of his feelings into their first kiss. When he finally pulls away to look at Jared, he is worried by the other man's silence but is shocked when Jared's eyes actually lock with his, wide in amazement.
> 
> With their kiss, Jared's sight has been restored. The only thing more overwhelming than the return of his lost sense is the realization that his mother had been right and the gods had indeed answered his prayers. If it hadn't been for the loss of his sight, he never would have met Jensen, who he know realizes is his true love. A very happy ending follows.


End file.
